Once Upon a Time You Owned Me
by Horyuu1
Summary: An odd little reincarnation ficlet I came up with in Maths OWARI
1. Once Upon a Time You Owned Me Chuin

(An odd little reincarnation one-shot, came to me in maths *sweat drop*, Hotaru was sitting next to me and kept asking me for answers to the questions *even bigger sweat drop* really 'taru.)  
  
Diclaimer: I did not own it, I do not own it, I will not own it. (see I know my English tenses)  
  
~Once upon a time you owned me~  
  
Once upon a time you owned me  
  
You every move and order I watched and obeyed  
  
Your smile was enough to make my heart collapse  
  
I did everything for you  
  
And I died  
  
Hoping for another chance  
  
Begging for forgiveness  
  
Time moved  
  
The world changed  
  
And Seiryuu gave me that second chance  
  
***  
  
"Chuin? Genki Desu ka?"  
  
"ne? hai Ayuru-sempai! Genki Desu!"  
  
"All right, don't stress yourself to much, the exams aren't till next term"  
  
"Ano....Don't worry Ayuru-sempai. I won't"  
  
"Hey... would you like to come with some of my friends and I to see a movie on Friday?"  
  
"Ano... ano... of course Ayuru-sempai"  
  
"All right Chuin, see you on Friday then"  
  
***  
  
Once upon a time you owned me  
  
You still do.  
  
(ummmmmmmmmmm, what can I say? Very odd (what do you expect from maths?) 


	2. Lips Ayuru

(meh! I decided to write a bit more for this... can we say "Ayuru-torture"? this will probably evolve into a whole lot of short Seiryuu thoughts surrounding Chuin and Ayuru's relationship... I'm already working on Shunkaku)  
  
~Lips~  
  
Your lips...  
  
Dear Seiryuu do you know what you do to me?  
  
And I don't think you remember  
  
Why did I invite you to the movies? It only makes it so much worse: seeing you sucking your soda daintily... all sorts of idea's run through my head... of breaking you, ruining that innocence that you've earned in this life.  
  
In the darkness of the theatre no one could know, I could take what I want, without you protesting... because you're so innocent now that you wouldn't know what's happening...  
  
But no, I want your heart, not just your body, I need you... do you need me?  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ayuru-sempai?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"You look flushed... are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Chuin, just a little hot in the theatre"  
  
"We could leave..."  
  
"No, I'm fine"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Your lips...  
  
Dear Seiryuu do you know what you do to me?  
  
I don't think you do  
  
(oohhhhh... Nakago cant control himself very well in this life!) 


	3. The Stupidity of Firends Koutoku and Shu...

(Meh! This might turn into a series... nah! I'll do all seven Seiryuu seishi and maybe some Suzaku)  
  
Kotuku's and Shunkaku's chapter (Cause they deserve to be together (not like that! Or... gah! I'm all confused))  
  
Disclaimer: I believe we've been over this... I don't own it  
  
~The Stupidity of Friends~  
  
The Stupidity of Friends... (Koutoku)  
  
Is an interesting thing (Koutoku)  
  
So obvious and so dumb (Shunkaku)  
  
Makes you wanna beat them into the floor (Shunkaku)  
  
The closer you are (Koutoku)  
  
The harder it'll get (Shunkaku)  
  
To see a good friend (Shunkaku)  
  
About love fret (Koutoku)  
  
GOODDAMIT YOU'RE SO OBVIOUS!!!! (Koutoku and Shunkaku)  
  
***  
  
"Ne Aniki?"  
  
"Hai Shun-chan?"  
  
"Why doesn't Ayuru-sempai just tell Chuin-kun... and why doesn't Chuin-kun tell Ayuru-sempai"  
  
"I don't know... pretty stupid isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah... it would have been worst if it was Tomo... Chuin at least hasn't been beaten into submission... though his traditional upbringing makes it hard"  
  
"Yeah... growing up in a traditional dance school must be hard*"  
  
"They'll sort it out"  
  
"Yeah... or we'll sort it out for them"  
  
***  
  
The Stupidity of Friends... (Koutoku)  
  
Is an interesting thing (Shunkaku)  
  
(* looks like Tomo's in dancing... why'd I do that?) 


	4. Silent Jealousy Kaen

(Feh! I'm sorry for how Soi sounds in this)  
  
Next chapter: PROPER YAOI! (maybe :P depends on how people react to this story)  
  
Disclaimer: If I DID own Fushigi Yuugi do you think Tomo would have died?  
  
~Silent Jealousy~  
  
Hair of Gold  
  
Eyes of blue  
  
Mind of Ice  
  
Heart no one can capture  
  
Shogun to Kuto  
  
MINE!  
  
So why does he look at him like that!  
  
That little slut!  
  
Stealing him from me!  
  
I've always loved him  
  
Why can't it be me?  
  
***  
  
"Kaen-san... you're all pale!"  
  
"Yeah Kaen-chan... what's wrong? Are you crying?"  
  
"Kuroune, Ryuen... I'm fine don't worry"  
  
"Hey Kuroune! Don't you think Chuin and Ayuru would make the cutest couple?"  
  
"Yeah... it's funny the way they act around one another... every one knows but them"  
  
"Very funny, so obvious... and it's kinda expected of Chuin"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Well, he comes from a female dominated household and has been bought up traditionally"  
  
"Heh.. what do you think Kaen-san?"  
  
"......."  
  
"Kaen-san?"  
  
"... shh I'm watching the movie"  
  
***  
  
Hair of Gold  
  
Eyes of blue  
  
Mind of Ice  
  
Heart no one can capture  
  
Until Chuin  
  
Why can't it be me? 


	5. The Seishi I Want to Help Most Yui

(Meh! I'm doing this pairing cause... ummmmmmmmmmmmmm I like it? And it's the only pairing I can think of right now... I don't have a thing against Tetsuya/Yui but I think this pairing is cute)  
  
Disclaimer: *sticks fingers in ears and hums*  
  
Warnings: Shoujo ai (very, very, very, very) vaguely implied...... and there will be Yaoi next chapter as well as a proper chapter and not these little thoughts... but I felt bad for what I did to Soi. Crappy poetry but if you've read this far you already know this.  
  
~The Seishi I want to help most~  
  
The Seishi I want to help most  
  
Out of all that cause me pain  
  
Is the seishi I fear most  
  
When she's standing in the rain  
  
She's standing in the rain  
  
Is that rain or tears on her face?  
  
***  
  
"Don't get use to this, I'm only doing it because it's my job to protect you"  
  
The words echoed through her mind as Yui Hongou stood under the shelter of the porch, staring at Kaen Haku who was standing in the front yard of the dormitory, face turned up to the rain, icy cold due to the winter.  
  
Yui blinked as she noticed that Kaen was shivering. Pushing aside the fear of being electrocuted by an emotional seishi of lightning she opened her umbrella and calmly moved over to her seishi. Kaen looked up, her eyes widening slightly as she saw who was interfering with the rain. Yui stared up at her, blinking as rain from Kaen's dark auburn looped plait fell onto her face. 'Same hair style' shaking her own shoulder length blonde hair she smiled sadly at Kaen.  
  
"You remember don't you... Soi"  
  
"...Hai"  
  
"And you still love him don't you?"  
  
"..........Hai"  
  
Yui just shook her head. Kaen managed to weakly smile at her Miko while she shivered  
  
"Come inside, you're going to catch a cold"  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"THAT'S AN ORDER FROM YOUR MIKO SOIBOSHI!!!!!!"  
  
Kaen stared at the angry Yui and nodded, stunned ~'who'da thought she'd have that in her?~' Smiling Yui led the only other female in the Seiryuu side inside, where a warm fire and towel waited.  
  
***  
  
The Seishi I want to help most  
  
Out of all that cause me pain  
  
Is the seishi I fear most  
  
When she's standing in the rain  
  
But then again, she's not THAT scary. 


	6. Kiss Chuin and Ayuru

(Meh! This is the Yaoi chapter I promised, not much... but hey, they're still in high-school... (yeah and when would that stop them?) #ahem# I miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight be tempted to write something more limey, depends on the reaction to this.)  
  
Warnings and Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
~Kiss~  
  
"Konnichi wa Ayuru-sempai!"  
  
Ayuru froze from where he was helping clean up the bleachers ~'ohhhhh shiiiiiit'~  
  
"Ano... konnichi wa Chuin-kun"  
  
"I'm here to help with clean up"  
  
Ayuru mentally groaned and sent a silent message to Seiryuu  
  
~Dear Seiryuu  
  
This is Ayuru, you know the reincarnation of Nakago, the guy who you screwed the life up if and who wanted to be a god? Well you seem to be screwing it up again... I DO NOT like mental torture. Please stop this insanity and make sure I'm sane for the new-year.  
  
Yours truly, Ayuru~  
  
"Ano... Ayuru-sempai"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
"Just pick up the rubbish and put in the bags."  
  
Chuin nodded and got to work. Thus Ayuru went through even more mental torture, having to put up with Chuin bending down to pick up rubbish, the black pants of the uniform fitting him perfectly ~'Cold shower when I get home... VERY cold shower'~  
  
When all was done they stood facing each other, lost for words. Ayuru took a deep breath and felt a familiar coolness wash over his mind, the part of Nakago that still survived.  
  
"Thank you for your help Chuin-kun"  
  
"Your welcome Nakago... Ayuru-sempai"  
  
Ayuru froze, staring down at Chuin with shock ~'Nakago?'~ Chuin shifted uneasily beneath his gaze and wet his lips nervously. Ayuru closed his eyes at the sight and suddenly a though washed over him.  
  
~'I can't let go of Tomo physically, or emotionally... can I?.......... awww what the hell, kiss him... cause if he licks his lips one more time nervously you're gonna do a lot worse.  
  
Like what?  
  
Like screwing him on the side of the bleachers before he even knows his cloths have left him...  
  
ahhh better kiss him then.'~  
  
"Ayuru-sempai?" Chuin cursed his slip and waited for Ayuru to come out of his thoughts, ready for any reaction Ayuru might throw at him.  
  
What he wasn't ready for was Ayuru to take a step forward, trapping him against the bleachers and bending down to take a hold of his chin.  
  
"A...Ayuru?" Ayuru didn't even blink as he watched the softly coloured lips part in surprise. He bent down quickly, feathering his lips against the ones below him, then finding that wasn't enough, catching the quivering lips below him in a proper exploratory kiss.  
  
So hot, and soft. Ayuru suppressed the soft groan that wanted to escape from his throat. His tongue explored Chuin's mouth and was greeted by Chuin's own tongue, while his hand reached up to run through (very) long silver-black hair that was as soft as silk. A soft whimper brought him back to reality as he felt Chuin's body arch against his.  
  
It was moving to fast, and they were in public. Slowly withdrawing he looked down at Chuin's now flushed pale face, swollen lips and mussed hair and thought for a moment that this was the most beautiful sight he'd seen for while. ~'Well there was that one time in the changing rooms when I walked into Chuin in the shower'~  
  
"Ayuru?" he smiled "love you" he whispered in Chuin's ear and felt Chuin's smile against his neck "love you too... kiss me again?" Ayuru was only too happy to comply.  
  
They didn't even look up when Dokun came around the corner of the bleachers, blushed crimson and turned back around.  
  
They didn't want to break the kiss, they'd waited to long.  
  
~Owari... or is it?~ 


End file.
